Altverse
:This is a meta page for the Altverse universe and therefore, should be treated as . Altverse is a collaborative, invite-only roleplaying project based on the with an . The primary from the real world timeline and Altverse is the fact that the shortly after the conclusion of the and the of President , which triggered the War of Contingency between the United States' successor, the United Commonwealth and several breakaway states (including the Northeast Union), as well as independent states (Brazoria and Sierra). The project is dedicated to creating high-quality articles that are enjoyable to read and to fostering a community of like-minded contributors who enjoy creating fictitious countries with a passion and interested in geopolitics roleplaying. Rules The Altverse project is under the direct control of Conworlds Quality Control who exercise ultimate authority over all matters within the collaborative community. Complying to the rules of Altverse are necessary to ensure things run smoothly and that everything done is fair and in good faith. Naturally, there must be limitations and regulations on what can or cannot be allowed. By familiarizing yourself with the rules, it'll save the time to prevent any unnecessary personal confrontations, disputes, and headaches. By joining and participating Altverse, you are agreeing to abide to the rules and face the disciplinary consequences of any infractions attached to the rules. All prospective members of Altverse are strongly recommended to join and use Conworld's official Discord server (access here) for quicker, more reliable communication (with the added bonus of new friendships along the way). List of collaborators Current Active Italics denote active candidates/applicants. * * * (wiki administrator) *' ' (CQC) *' ' (project/wiki administrator/CQC) * *' ' (CQC) * (CQC Emeritus/wiki administrator) *' '† (CQC/wiki administrator) * *'' '' *'' '' *' '† (CQC) *'' '' * * * † * (CQC Emeritus) *'' '' * † * * (wiki administrator) * †Members who do not control an active country but are nonetheless contributors to the project, by working for other players' countries. Former As of March 2018, all countries in Altverse controlled by the following listed have been irrevocably been removed from Altverse and may not be re-canonized without re-submission irrespective of proof of activity. Former members are welcomed back under two conditions: A.) demonstrate interest in returning, and B.) are active. Those underlined have a country which is eligible for speedy re-entry, or satisfy other conditions for speedy re-entry. * * * *' ' * * * * * *' ' * *' ' * * *' ' Banned As of March 2018, any applications or requests for membership by the following contributors will be denied regardless of any circumstances. Any invitations to the following members are void and null. :NONE Sponsors Contributors or guests (from the Alternative History Wiki) who have not decided on participating in Altverse but have demonstrated their support for the project through other means (readership, ideas, etc.) are listed as follows: * *...others on Discord Map Please do not attempt to edit map on your own. Due to the volatility of the project and community, this map may or may not accurately reflect the true borders and/or countries recognized in the current Altverse canon. Consult an Altverse member for details. Official states Probationary/prospective states Dead states The following states were once considered canonical in Altverse, but have since been removed due to inactivity or other reasons. They may or may not be re-canonized in the near future depending on new circumstances. Arrows show dead countries with the corresponding canon countries that have superseded them. Dead countries in bold are countries which are eligible for speedy re-canonization. List of nations Player-created/controlled This is a list of all player-controlled nations along with any real world national/subnational entities that would exist under said nations, and hence, non-claimable. Africa None claimed Asia * Great Korean Empire ( ) ** ** South Korea * Roman Empire ( ) ** * South Vietnam ( ) ** (south) * North Vietnam (Dog of War) ** (north) * Great Han Empire ( ) ** (sans ; see Camp Maiden) ** (Sabah, Sarawak, Labuan) ** (West Kalimantan, Central Kalimantan, South Kalimantan, East Kalimantan, North Kalimantan) ** (all) Europe * Mariana ( ) ** ( ) ** ** * Roman Empire ( ) ** ** ** * Kalmar Union ( ) ** ** inlcuding Jan Mayen, Svalvard and the three Antarctic and Subantarctic dependencies: Bouvet Island, Peter I Island, and Queen Maud Land. ** ** including Faroe Islands and Greenland ** the Duchy of Schleswig * United Germany ( ) ** ** * Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic ( ) ** including Crimea * Poland-Lithuania ( ) ** ** ** (only westernmost areas) ** (only Courland) North America * Brazoria ( ) ** ( , , ) * Hudson ** ( ) (NPC) * Federal Republic of Missouri ** (Parts of , all of , , , , , , , , , ) * New England (NPC) ** ( , , , , , ) * Mexico ( ) ** * Quebec, Republic of ( ) ** ( , ) * Rainier ( ) ** ( , , , , , ) ** ( , , , , and ; parts of ) * Sierra ( ) **Southwest United States and Baja California peninsula ( , , , , , )), , , , , , , * United Commonwealth ( ) ** ( , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) Oceania None claimed South America * Patagonia ( ) ** ( , ) ** ( excluding ) * Antarctica ( ) Non-player countries This is a list of all real world countries that exist based on the approximations of all player-controlled nations' existing claims. New collaborators can claim a country or countries before joining either by creating a new article or using an existing independent project. Applicants to Altverse may not participate in Altverse until they have been approved by the community. When you have chosen territories, please either remove them from the list or indicate what territories are currently available. * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * ** * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** Asia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Europe * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * North America * * * * * **Excluding , , and small parts of the ; see Alyeska * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Midwest, Northeastern territory only; see Alyeska, Brazoria, Imperial States of America, and Sierra Oceania * * * * * * * South America * * * * * * * * * * * Canonical history Current events Diplomacy See also *Future World *The Nearly Real World Category:Altverse Category:Worlds